


Loved

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: Starscream finds himself in a new kind of relationship, and it becomes his new comfort. So long that he is loved, the details are irrelevant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote something new on a whim, though I told myself I wouldn't until at least one of my main fics was finished. Oh well. What harm can a single one-shot do?
> 
> Loosely based on the Steam game of the same name.

“My name is Starscream.”

“No, you are my _pet_.”

Starscream had bent to the suggestion – no, the _fact_ – eventually. The relationship did not take long to devolve into sex. Or violence. Eventually, they became one in the same, and Starscream had barely seen a difference when he was with Megatron, whether the contact was desired or not. But still, somehow, he felt loved.

“You must say it.”

Starscream hesitated. He was not used to affection outside what used to be his trine; the very same that he left when he met Megatron. Maybe this was normal? He looked into Megatron’s deep and unyielding optics as he spoke his unsure words. “I am your pet.”

Even though he had said the words Megatron wanted to hear, it wasn’t quite to the degree of submission the gladiator wanted, and Starscream received a solid backhand from him. “’I am your pet’, what?”

Starscream bit back his whimper out of sheer will, holding his face in the force of the hit. As not to risk more punishment, he looked into Megatron’s optics yet again and repeated his submission with the extra bit needed: “I am your pet, _Master_.”

Megatron grinned, baring a row of dangerously sharp teeth. He was pleased. “Good mech.”

Starscream knew his place in this new relationship with this new mech that he so adored, and with some time, fully accepted it. Normally, he was not such a submissive mech. But Megatron had been a cataclysmic change in his life, and it felt so new and exciting that he never bothered to question it.

“Do you want my love, Pet?”

“I do, Master!”

“You don’t deserve it.”

The words were solid and harsh, as such was the reality that Starscream had made himself accustomed to. Those simple words were enough to shatter his spirit. He became withdrawn and rarely spoke out of turn. He so craved Megatron’s love; it could make him feel whole, he was sure of it.  
  


* * *

 

A year went by. Starscream was not allowed to speak with Thundercracker or Skywarp ever again. He had moved to Kaon with Megatron. The shift to such an anarchic place from the comfort and luxury of Vos weighed far too heavily on his spark, but for his new mate, he would endure it. This was a new life. Starscream knew no one, but it mattered not since he had Megatron.

“You control _nothing_.”

This was Starscream’s constant reminder as he sat in the stand of the Kaon Pits and watched his mate fight to the death with other bots. There, Megatron was a legend. Megatron could do anything he wanted. Starscream watched in horror, even as the spectators around him cheered on whomever in the arena. Even as Megatron took his opponent as he liked after winning, the crowd thoroughly enraptured in the obscene display. Starscream hated it.

“I hate that you’re doing this!”

“Do you also hate that it puts fuel on the table for both of us?” Megatron asked, wiping his servos on a nearby towel after his match to rid himself of spilled energon and fluid.

“I- I don’t want it earned this way! It’s wrong!”

“I am earning us a living,” the gladiator growled, advancing on the much-smaller seeker. “If you have a better suggestion, by all means, inform me. Or, you could join the workforce yourself. Seekers are quite rare in these parts; I’m sure plenty a mech would love to take you to the berth.”

Starscream’s wings angled down at the mere thought. “No! Anything but t-that, Master!”

“Of course not,” Megatron sneered. “Unsightly creature.”

…

Starscream stayed in their very modest apartment, delegated to cleaning and serving fuel for his Master. He decided to stay away from the pits. At least at home he could keep his processors busy and forget (or ignore) what Megatron could be doing. Days spent in subjugation and therefore receiving praise from Megatron were even better. Once again, he felt loved.  
  


* * *

 

Another year went by. Megatron had felt more distant than usual. Starscream had tried to ask questions, but he was shut down with swift ease.

“Know your place, Pet. Do not concern yourself with my business. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

Starscream no longer tried to ask questions. Instead, he did research of his own. Perusing through Megatron’s room – which the seeker was still not given permission to enter outside of interfacing – he discovered video logs with his mate’s meetings with a very meek-looking mech named Orion Pax. Each one looked and sounded incredibly intimate.

But Starscream never brought it up.

It was no surprise that Megatron informed Starscream he would be away for some time for “business”. Though Starscream had graced Megatron’s audials with confessions of love, the gladiator’s resolve did not waver, and only nodded and left quickly after. It didn’t matter what Starscream said, Megatron would do as he liked. It was complete dismissal.

More weeks passed.

Starscream was alone in a shared apartment with no one to share it with. He was scared. He didn’t know what to do. He considered attempting to contact his former trinemates, but somehow Megatron would find out… Several times did he try to contact Megatron and received no answer. Surely Megatron was occupied with actual business, Starscream told himself. And so he made himself useful by cleaning and ensuring everything was right when Megatron came home.

Then, finally, Starscream received a long-awaited comm from his mate.

“Are you excited to see me?”

“Y-yes, Master!”

“Good. We will be together soon.”

Starscream was indeed excited, but also anxious. He missed Megatron, and missed feeling loved. He assured his master that he desired him.

And that was all it took.

Megatron had eventually returned home a day later. Starscream was thrilled. Their meeting was short-lived before Megatron had given Starscream an order. “Dance for me.”

Starscream was confused at first, but quickly got the hint as blaster fire was thrown at his heels and he quickly dodged every shot. The last shot had singed past him as he fell over in a heap on his knees, terrified.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

Starscream shook his head. He knew what “dance” meant in a multitude of contexts. He opened his panel so that he could resume it in a different way.

“Good mech…”

Starscream danced for Megatron as often as he was ordered. He was always rewarded. And suddenly everything felt right with the universe.

If Starscream ever misstepped, Megatron would ensure that he made it up to him. This was how Starscream began to function. Everything he did was by order. He craved that stability. It gave him reward, gave him structure, and most importantly, gave him love.

“I am your pet.”

“No. You are _my_ Starscream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Megatron fans. This seems to be my running theme... Maybe one day I won't paint him as an abusive asshole.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
